


铠陵车

by notrex



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 15:22:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21304271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notrex/pseuds/notrex
Relationships: 铠陵





	铠陵车

“唔嗯......哼......唔......”

偌大的房间传来不绝的肉体碰撞声，高长恭的双手被男人用他绝对挣脱不开的力道压在头顶，粗长的龙根不断破开他娇嫩的肉穴，一下下都插干进最深处，让高长恭产生自己的肚子都要被插破的错觉。

很疼......真的很疼......

两只手腕被攥在大掌里，每想挣脱一下，男人便会惩罚性地施加力道，肉穴又麻又痛，肚子被顶得泛酸，高长恭觉得那处仿佛不是自己的了。

他眼角泛红了，眼眶里泪珠子打转，却偏偏倔强地不肯出声，咬着自己的下唇，领主每撞进去一下他就闷哼一声，拿出绝对不服软的架势。

领主本意也不是这样的，只是小王后太不乖了。领主本来怀着极度爱怜的心思为小王后做前戏，将那嫩生生的乳尖吃得水莹莹的，挺翘在胸前，身下玉茎也释放了一次，肉穴也做了扩张，就在要进去的时候，小王后作势要亲他脖子，实际上是另有后手。

领主面无表情地钳着小王后的下巴，从他的牙齿里取下麻醉针，小王后则是一脸惊慌地被领主摁倒，破身。

“唔嗯......唔......呜呜......”

高长恭只顾一个劲儿强忍着，泪水夺眶而出，湿漉漉地淌在两腮上都不知道，嘴唇也咬破了。

领主皱眉，两指撬开小王后的唇齿，拨弄他的小舌，小王后的口涎止不住地滴落，心下一狠就将领主的手指咬破了，刹时尝到了血腥味。

领主也不恼，混着血液又与小舌嬉戏了一会儿，便从口中抽出。

龙根时而抵住穴心研磨，高长恭受不住地长吟，十指按进掌心，白嫩的脚趾蜷起。

美人这声叫唤听得领主身下龙根又涨大硬挺了几分，他挺腰狠狠撞在那处最为敏感的穴心上，想要逼出小王后更多更甜的呻吟。

“啊......哈啊......不......”

高长恭的小腰不自觉地扭了起来，脸上也泛着潮红，龙血带着催情的作用，让他浑身上下都发着热，身子也越发诚实。

神智也迷迷糊糊的，“痛......手好痛.......呜呜......放开......”他边哭边控诉着。

领主下身没有停下鞭笞，他只觉得小王后十分欠干，细白的腰扭得这样骚，整个身子都还发着浪呢，肉穴里还会分泌汁水，浇在他滚烫的龟头上，嫩穴吸得紧紧的，好像很喜欢这根东西似的，舍不得它出来。

“不是说随我喜欢？”

“不要......呜呜呜......不要......”

龙根将穴心顶得向内凹陷，高长恭无助又慌乱地摇起了头，如同被钉住的蝴蝶一样扭着腰想要挣扎，只是被大掌固定住了双手，一切挣扎都变成了徒劳。

领主眼神微暗，龙根愈发放肆地顶撞起来，次次找准了角度，凶狠地撞进去，碾磨着敏感的穴心，狰狞的肉棒拖拽得穴肉不住痉挛，青筋凸起的龙根磨得里面像失禁一样喷水，一股股浇在龟头上。

高长恭惊叫起来，腰身猛得向上抬起，玉茎射出白液，后穴的淫水也从结合处淌了出来。

领主松开了禁锢小王后的手，手腕处果真红了一片，领主不顾小王后尚在高潮，依旧大刀阔斧挺腰狠干，渐渐逼出小王后的哭叫，听得他心头又起了火，力道便又重了几分，两手扣住白嫩的腰，几乎抓出红痕，让身下人不得逃离龙根的鞭笞。

高长恭心里升起浓浓的恐惧感，他知道自己哭了，也知道自己不能哭，幼时的记忆重新涌现在脑海，他害怕地伸出双手，

“抱......哈啊......抱抱......”

或许是声音太轻或者含糊了，领主并没有听清，于是领主俯下身去，低声问他，

“你说什么？”

却不料被一把抱住了，小王后带着哭音在他耳边说，“抱抱我......求你了......”

领主心头一震，结实的手臂搂着小王后，将他抱了起来，用着从来都没有过的温柔的语气说：“我叫凯因，你叫什么名字？”

因为姿势的原因，肉棒插进了很深的地方，刚喝的龙血又开始起作用了，小王后摇着腰主动套弄起蛰伏在他体内的巨物，“高长恭.......长恭......”

“长恭......”凯因滚烫的吻落在柔软的唇瓣上，“我的王后......”

于是，龙域领主抱着他的小王后又颠了起来。

end.


End file.
